Possessed Girl
by The Truth Teller
Summary: Sayu wished to be admired by men since she was little. Now, she regrets her wish for not being careful and got more than what she bargained for.


**I don't own anything from death note just the plot and I'm not going to waste my time typing this down all the time. First chapter is noticeable. So from now on after this chapter, readers should know I do not own anything from Death Note.**

* * *

In a world full of crime, there was no difference between a jungle and a city. The city was referred to Tokyo, Japan. The capital city known to be the richest, and most equipped with the best of the latest technologies. Unfortunately, the wealth and technologies were used mostly on evil than good.

Just as it was for the thirteen year old and middle schooler, Sayu, of the Yagami household. She was quite a pretty thing, more like a cute innocent girl. Reddish nut brown hair with full moist, plump, and pouty lips. Her best physical appearance is her chocolate brown eyes that was illuminated with a tint of gold.

Ever Since the tender age of four, she always wanted to be a heart throbber to a variety number of men. She wanted to be admired by multitudes of handsome gentlemen; similar to the way women hovered over her handsome brother- six years her senior- Light Yagami.

Light was her only sibling and they were close. Right now, Light was living in Los Angeles in the United States with his girlfriend, Misa Amane.

Now, as a teenager of twelve years old, she regretted her wish due to the dangers of love. That dream have been revoked, not long after her stalker's first move.

It started with love letters. The first letter Sayu received was during the first day of middle school in seventh grade. The letter was found in her locker. Sayu thought it was a letter left from the old occupant of the locker. But the letter was addressed to her and it was fresh because it was dated.

The letter was printed on computer font and paper. It said: _To my sweet Sayu,_

_I hope you have a wonderful first day of junior high and a wonderful school year with joy, friends, and success. I love you. Keep Smiling._

There was no signature. Sayu thought it was a letter from her mother and dismissed the thought of how she knew her locker.

Each day, there was a new letter. By then, Sayu knew the letters were not from her parents. Sayu did not told her parents because she thought it was not a big deal. She was flattered instead, the letters made her feel so good about herself. It said on the letter that she was beautiful and talented. Sayu imagined a handsome boy in the school was perhaps too shy to say so in front of her.

The horror started when Sayu was shopping at the mall with her mother. It felt like an eternity for Sayu. was taking her sweet time trying on outfits to wear for 's next staff party at his station. already picked out Sayu's dress already. Sayu hated that night sky blue, sparkled, and long sleeved dress.

If she objected, wouldn't care. Sayu lost her mother's trust when she wore jeans and sneakers to a formal cocktail party with her parents.

Boredom bore deeper in the recess of Sayu's mind. She was sitting on the bench next to the fitting room with her chin resting on her drawn in knees. Her golden eyes scanned through the other departments and stores of the mall.

What caught Sayu's attention was the bolded letters of stickers on the window of the_ Hot Topic store_. It was having a huge clearance and Sayu smiled because that gave her an excuse to leave. She wasn't per se interested in emo or gothic items and apparels. But, she had a passion for collecting little pop culture clothing's, jewelry, and knickknacks.

Sayu turned around to check on her mother. Sachiko was oblivious to her daughter as she was chatting with a store clerk. The twelve year old left her post and walked across to the destined store.

The Hot Topic store inside wasn't as crowded as she thought, but still crowded. The customers inside were either high school studs with interesting hair colors and cuts or anime geeks.

It felt rather nerve wrecking to be in a place with so many strange and different people. After sucking in some air, she scanned the store.

The customers were hovering the isle of hanged clothing like bees. Sayu didn't want to be involved in that. What was also on sale was a long shelf of anime toy replicas. Sayu walked over to the shelf and began to inspect the items. Finding keys in separate boxes of _Kingdom Hearts_ made Sayu exited for the prices five dollars each.

Taking advantage is something rare for Sayu, but she did. She greedily picked out a key and another toy then picked out a grey t shirt with the quote from The Nightmare Before Christmas: _WHAT IS THIS? _There were more cashiers open so Sayu paid for her clothes faster than she thought she would. When Sayu was heading for the exit, her whole face bumped into something hard. It caused her to flinch and hold her nose with her free right hand. An "ouch" was said and two small tears escaped from the corners from each of her eyes.

"Im sorry, I didn't see you there." A familiar voice apologized.

That voice made Sayu quickly remover her hand from her nose and regain her posture. She had to do that because it was Akira Kiran. He was a year younger than Sayu yet he was in the same grade as her. Rumors have it:he cheated his way up to skip a grade in order to finish school early to get the job of his dreams, so he may spend the money on drugs. Another rumor was that Akira was just an evil genius that didn't care if he was smart or not.

The first rumor is most likely true, Sayu could smell marijuana on his breath. Akira's tall height somewhat intimidated her, his index finger rubbed her nose. "It is not damaged. Just a little hurt." Sayu stepped back and looked at him in the eyes. She didn't want her crush to know her secret. To prevent the truth, Sayu tried to play it cool- that was so unlike her bubbly personality.

"See you." Sayu brushed past him only a few inches before he caught her hand from moving farther. The twelve year old girl inwardly smirked, her fake attitude seems to have put Akira in a state of confusion. She was right when she turned around. Akira's brows were furrowed and he was frowning as if he was trying to figure out something difficult.

Steadying her voice, Sayu asked, "Can you let go of my hand?" Akira seemed to have snapped out of whatever he was thinking of. He mumbled an apology before let go of Sayu and stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his black checkered skinny jeans. The swinging chain attached to his belt made him look indeed a rebel.

"Aren't you Sayu Yagami?" Akira pointed at her. Sayu could have broke out laughing with joy at the fact that The Akira knew her name without her going it to him. Unless... Sayu inwardly frowned. Unless he knew her name because she may have been a target for a rumor or more. Sayu ignored that negative though and nodded to Akira.

The gothic skater smiled. He had dimples and the fact that his teeth were very white and straight was a mystery. Everyone knew at school that he smokes a pack of cigarettes a day. It was no wonder why he was so popular: Girls wanted him and boys wanted to be him.

His outstanding physiques of natural beauty from a different world was the strongest reason why he was adored. Blonde hair locks and cerulean blue eyes made him a sole ruby in a string filled with pearls.

Jealous wannabes tried to copy by getting contacts and dying their hair. But no matter what, Akira's handsome features remained on top.

"I have you in my English class." Akira stated. "You never talked to me."

Sweat began to build on her body, but Sayu managed to calmly reply back. "We have assigned seats in that class, I am sure." Sayu didn't know how long she will be able to make her facade last.

Akira whispered a "yeah" and nodded, "we do." The boy began to just stare at her. More like scrutinizing. Sayu didn't know what to do or say. She wished she dressed more fancy than wearing a plain green scoop t-shirt, Fuqua pink flats with frills, and beige leggings.

Come to think about clothing, the store departments were starting to close up for the day. Sayu took a deep breath and gave Akira an artificial annoyed look. "Um, I have to go. My mom probably thinks I am lost."

The blue eyed boy blinked, it looked like he wasn't expecting that. He tilted his head slightly to the side, removed his hands out of his pockets, then crossed his hands over his barely muscled chest. "Hey." Akira began in a low voice. "I was wondering..." He began screeching the back of his curled locks. "Can you give me your cellphone number?"

That question made Sayu freeze for a moment, but she blurted a "how come?"

Akira stop scratching his head and shrugged. "I want to become friends. Can we?"

The earth felt like it was still and all sounds became silent. Had the popular boy just "asked" her to be _her_ friend? Sayu couldn't help but to smile. She was about to say open her mouth to say yes but the sound of someone clearing their throat made both of them turn around.

There stood Mrs. Yagami with a nervous smile on her face. Sayu smiled awkwardly and walked next to her mother. Akira offered his hand to after Sayu introduced her. "Hello, ." Akira flashed a smile. "I am a friend of your daughter and I have a same class as her."

Sachiko good naturally took Akira's hand and while shaking it, Sayu caught her mother looking at the tattooed arms of Akira's. If only he wore a long sleeved shirt instead of a t-shirt. Sayu knew her mother was masking her disproval look. Mrs. Yagami said an apology to Akira and announced they both must leave now. Akira looked as if he was about to say something but Sachiko's cellphone rang and she turned around to answer it.

A secret smile plastered her face at the remembrance when Akira told her mother that she was his friend. Sayu turned to Akira. "See you at school. Bye." Sayu waved at him. Akira meanwhile, quickly got a pen from his pocket and held out his arm for Sayu while Sachiko's back was turned. Sayu quickly wrote her numbers then Akira gave her a wink then walked away.

Sayu and her mother left the mall holding hands together. It was the only way to prevent Sayu from wondering off. When she was a little girl, she must have set a world record for getting herself lost over seventy time or so.

* * *

There was silence in the car, Sachiko usually talked about her day or clearances when she drives but now she was quiet. Sayu felt uneasy and wished she sat in the back rather the passenger seat. The awkwardness silence lasted until they both went inside their house.

Sayu immediately walked upstairs to her room after coming inside the front door with her shopping bags in hand. She closed her room door and began to hang up her new clothes on the rack of her closet.

A small knock on the door made her turn around to see her mother standing with a nervous look. Her mother was twiddling her fingers and was biting her lips. "Sayu..." The Missus trailed off then spoke again after a single second. "Who was that boy?"

That question irritated Sayu. She wanted to tell her that it was none of her business, but didn't. "He is just a boy in my class."

Sachiko nodded but sighed. "Look Sayu, I don't want you to be friends with that boy." Sayu flinched at the order. Her mother never rejected anyone she talked to whether it was boy or girl.

Sayu snapped "why?" Without even thinking. Her mother frowned, "That boy looks dangerous and from the wrong crowd. I am doing this for your sake. I don't want you to be influenced by him."

Slowly and with a clenched jaw, Sayu nodded. There was no point in arguing. Her mother could easily ground her or tell her father when he comes home for dinner.

"Oh sweet, I am sorry." Sachiko engulfed Sayu in a tight hug. Sayu stiffened at first but eventually rest her head on her mother's shoulder. It could be true. Akira probably like her because of the cool and aloof and not to mention, false personality. He probably wouldn't have treated her the same if she was just being herself. What happened to her at the mall with him was based on a lie to get the attention of a boy she was attracted to.

Sachiko kissed the top of Sayu's head. "Come down for dinner at fifteen. I am sure there are other boys." Sayu looked down at her hello kitty matt and nodded without looking up. Sachiko left and forgot to close the door.

Tears of self pity and anger ran through Sayu's eyes. She walked to the door and closed it. Slowly, she leaned on the door and sank down to the floor. After folding her legs towards her chest and leaning her forehead on her knees, Sayu cried.

The tantrum was interrupted by the ringtone of her cellphone. Sayu dried her tears and ran to her desk and picked it up. She was hoping it was Akira.

It wasn't a phone call but a text, also not from Akira. The text said: _You should listen to your mother._

* * *

**Dear readers, I did some modifications because I didn't explain why did not approve Akira. I gave her a good reason. Drugs, tattoo, clothing and everything else. Thanks to Coriander, I did some change in : she is not stiff but I made her stiff at first because of the hatred for Akira. I will be brainstorming and don't expect a chapter soon because I am not so good at planning and organization.**


End file.
